


Daddy's Little Elf

by ttomlinstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Begging, Birthday Sex, Blow Job, Daddy!Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Grinding, Hand Job, Kinda, Louis is in an elf hat okay, M/M, Multiple Positions, Reality, Riding, Teasing, bottom!Louis, but not to heavy, might of said daddy to much oops, slutty!Louis, sub/dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttomlinstyles/pseuds/ttomlinstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry closed his eyes as his boyfriend danced against him like a little slut; not caring who was around or watching. His grip on Louis tightened; eyes snapping open quickly surveying the room..</p>
<p>"Lou, you’re being very fucking naughty right now" Harry whispered in his ear.</p>
<p>Louis moaned sucking his lip between his teeth.</p>
<p>"I’m sorry for being naughty daddy"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Little Elf

**Author's Note:**

> My third prompt. This is from LouisSpanksHarry.tumblr.com
> 
> PROMPT- can you do a oneshot with slutty!louis and larry at a christmas party and Harry and Lou go home and Harry teases louis until he's begging for it? and then louis rides him, in reindeer antlers with flashy lights. I NEED CHRISTMAS SMUT :) I would love you forever if you did this :)
> 
> So i chanted the Reindeer antlers to an Elf hat. That just won't stay on during sex. Okay so I hope you like it anyway!
> 
> &
> 
> Please forgive any typo’s, i’m not the best editor and this was written quite quickly. Enjoy!

**Daddy's Little Elf**

 

"Lou can we just stay home? I don’t really feel like going out tonight" Harry whined.

"Haz we finally have some time off and I don’t wanna be stuck in the house the whole time" Louis replied standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

Harry sat up about to sass his boyfriend but his words were instantly lost once he caught site of the older boy.

"That bad?"  Louis asked looking down

_Fuck no_  Harry thought shaking his head; tight black jeans and a dark red swoop neck t-shirt showing off his ‘It Is What It Is’ tattoo, the entire outfit just fit him fucking perfectly

Louis rolled his eyes.

"Ready to go Haz?"

Harry quickly nodded standing grabbing his jacket shrugging it on then held out Louis’.

Louis smiled fondly putting his arms though then turned to kiss his lovely boyfriend.

"Thanks babe"

_______________________________

The party was in full swing and it was safe to say Louis was pretty tipsy. Once they arrived Louis went straight for the bar did three shots then started downing mixed drinks left and right

"Lou babe slow down"

"Harry i’m fine, come dance with me babe, come on please please?" Louis pouted.

Harry could never turn him down even in his slightly drunken state. Harry nodded and Louis jumped up excitedly pulling him to the dance floor.

The music was loud and the dance floor pulsating. Harry moved along with the music but he was completely captivated by the unholy sway of his boyfriends hips to pay much attention to anything going on around them.

Louis could feel Harry’s eyes on him so he decided to turn it up a bit. He raised his arms above his head rotating his hips sinfully, biting his lip as he ran his hands down his body.. 

Harry’s breath hitched as Louis walked up to him resting his arms on his shoulders as he begun to grind against him. He could know longer hear the music all he could hear was his boyfriends breath on his neck.

"Lou" Harry warned.

Louis just smirked turning away reaching for Harry’s large hands and placing them on his hips as he ground his bum against him. He knew perfectly well what he was doing, he knew Harry wouldn’t be happy with him but he also knew Harry wouldn’t stop him.

Harry closed his eyes as his boyfriend danced against him like a little slut; not caring who was around or watching. His grip on Louis tightened; eyes snapping open quickly surveying the room..

"Lou, you’re being very fucking naughty right now" Harry whispered in his ear.

Louis moaned sucking his lip between his teeth.

"I’m sorry for being naughty daddy"

That’s it. That’s all it took. Harry was done. 

Harry growled roughly turning Louis to face him.

"Grab you’re coat and meet me at the door, we’re going home. I’m telling Zayn we’re leaving"  Harry whispered slapping his boyfriend’s bum leaving him in the middle of the dance floor.. 

Louis smiled, quickly obeying; heading for the door but something bright caught his eye. He looked back and saw Harry still talking to Zayn.  _Harry will love this_  he thought to himself. Quickly plucking the accessory off maniquin and stuffing it into his coat pocket.

Louis felt hands grab his hips pulling him back against a hard frame. 

"Feel that baby?" Harry asked nipping at his ear "You did that to me and everyone can see"

"I’m sorry d-daddy" Louis stuttered quietly.

"I don’t think you are, you’ve been bit of a bad boy tonight I think you need punished"

Louis closed his eyes nodding grinding back against Harry wantonly. 

"Mmm baby you need to stop, only making you’re punishment worse. Lets go"

_______________________________

About half way through the drive home Harry was ready to pull the car over and ravish Louis right then, but he had other plans.

"Lou baby, I need you to do something for me"

Louis turned to him waiting. Harry just looked down and over at him with pleading eyes. Even in his dominant state Harry was still so very shy when it came to actually saying what he wanted. 

Louis smirked as he reached over and started unbuckling Harry’s trousers very slowly.

"Lou no teasing now"

"Yes daddy" Louis said as he finally opened Harry’s pants and gasped. Harry was completely nude under his jeans.

"Don’t looked shocked baby"  Harry smirked. 

Louis pulled Harry’s cock free pumping him slowly

"So hard"

"You’re fault" Harry moaned hands tightening on the wheel. 

"Want me to make it better daddy?" Louis asked leaning down licking the tip teasingly. 

"Fuck" Harry moaned at Louis’ words as he continued kitten licking, "Quit teasing Lou"

Louis smiled with the small victory and took the head into his mouth sucking softly. 

"Fuck, good boy" Harry moaned out leaning back against the seat.

Louis just hummed softly as he began to bob his head slowly, taking in more and more.

Harry threaded his fingers through Louis hair pushing him down slowly. It took everything in him not thrust up into his boyfriends delicious heat. A couple minuets in and the heat in his stomach was already beginning to build, Harry knew he wouldn’t last much longer at this rate.

"Lou, s-stop baby. Almost home mmm" Harry said closing his eyes for a moment the car swerving.

Louis let go with a small pop wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. 

Harry quickly pulled into the driveway not taking time to properly park the car.

"Lou" Harry said switching off the car and taking his chin in his hand "Get you’re ass upstairs, undressed and you best be naked on the bed by the time I get there"

Louis nodded jumping out of the car and rushing upstairs littering his clothing along the way. Once inside the bedroom Louis pulled the rest of this clothing off pulling the hat out of his coat and placing it on his head arranging it so his fringe would hang out the front. He could hear Harry’s clumsy feet coming up the stairs so he quickly jumped on the bead sitting back on his heals with his legs spread wide, hands resting on his thighs waiting for his boyfriend to open the door.

"Baby are you-" Harry’s voice trailed off as he stared at the site before him.

His boyfriend sitting pretty, naked  and all spread out for him, with a sparkly green elf hat on his head.

"fuck you look so good baby" Harry said finally snapping out of his daze. Quickly walking up capturing the naked boys lips in a kiss running his fingers down his body.

"Where did you get this?" 

"At the party, Do you like it daddy?"

"Yes I do, Daddy’s little elf" Harry whispered caressing the older boys face.

Louis shivered against Harry’s light touch as he reached up to unbuckle Harry’s trousers for the second time tonight.

"Mmm what do you want baby?" Harry asked as  Louis began too undress him.

Louis didn’t answer him he just simple pulled down Harry’s trousers before taking Harry’s hard member in to his hand pumping slowly. Louis leaned forward kissing the tip before he he took Harry all the way back into his throat.

Harry moaned as he watched his boyfriend gagging on him, not expecting him to take him all right away.

"Lou stop baby, Lay back I wanna see you" Harry moaned pushing Louis away.

Louis listened as pulled off Harry’s cock to lay back against the pillows. HIs cocking red and angry dripping with precome. 

It was Harry’s turn now, and he planned on teasing him until he begged. Harry moved between his little elf’s legs kissing a trail from his stomach to his jawline.

"You liked teasing me in front of all those people didn’t you? acting like a little slut wanting everyone’s eyes on you" Harry said softly against Louis’ collar bone before sucking a dark bruise into his tan skin.

"Getting me all hard like that knowing anyone could easily see" Harry moved to the other collar bone sucking another bruise brushing his fingers over Louis’ nipple.

"Please" Louis whimpered curling into Harry’s touch.

"Please what?" Harry asked flicking his tongue over Louis’ other nipple before blowing on the hardening bud, "What do you want?"

Louis bit his lip looking down at Harry as he tortured him some more. Biting and sucking each nipple, running his fingers down his thighs but not touching the one place he wanted to be touched the most. Louis needed something, anything he was becoming desperate. He spread his legs wider hoping Harry would get the hint.

"Use you’re words baby"

"Fuck Harry please touch me I need- so bad please" Louis begged

Harry smiled as he kissed the inside of Lou’s thigh, sucking a small love bite marking him for the third time.

"Harry…" Louis begged pushing his upwards

"Spread you’re legs more baby let me see you" Harry said sitting back on his heals watching his boyfriend spread out wide for him.

"So pretty" Harry mumbled running his fingers over Louis puckered hole

Louis gasped “Fuck please daddy please” 

"Alright baby, I think i’ve tortured you enough" Harry leaned down licking rim teasingly before pushing the tip of his tongue in breaching him finally.

"Daddy more please" Louis begged desperately.

"So desperate yet polite" Harry pushed his tongue in further, Louis moaning happily pushing against his tongue wanting more. Harry lapped around Louis’ hole before slipping a finger in slowly causing Louis’ hips to lift off the bed.

"So tight, my fingers feel good baby?"

"Yes yes, More please Daddy fuck"

Harry loved when Louis’ was desperate, and begging for more. His fist balling up in the sheets, muscles tight and sweat dripping down his forehead. Pulling his finger out of Louis hole and into his mouth to slick them up before shoving two in without warning. Louis nearly screamed loving the burn as he pushed back against Harry’s fingers. 

"You alright?"

"Yes yes yes, fuck faster please"

Harry pumped his fingers fast scissoring him open eventually adding the third bring more whimpers and moans from his desperate boyfriend. 

"Daddy?" Louis moaned out 

"Yes baby?"

"Can i ride you please? Wanna ride you so bad"

Harry moaned at Louis’ eagerness reaching for the lube in the bedside table.

"Alright baby up you go" Harry said removing his fingers patting Louis thigh handing him the lube

"Here baby make sure you use enough, don’t wanna hurt that cute little bum"

Louis popped open the cap squirting it’s contents onto his hand before slicking up Harry. Fuck he needed him so bad right now,Louis  threw the bottle somewhere next to them on the bed then straddled Harry’s hips. Kissing him Louis reached behind him holding Harry steady as he lined himself up lowering himself down Harry’s length.

"Slow Lou don’t want you to hurt yourself babe" Harry moaned putting his hands on Louis hips slowing his movements. 

Louis shook his head no impaling himself the rest of the way moaning loudly.

"Fuck you alright baby?:

"So full daddy, so big"  Louis whimpered hiding his face into Harry’s neck breathing heavily. 

Harry closed his eyes massaging small circles into Louis hip bones holding completely still. Louis was completely seated on him fuck he was so tight, so warm. 

"Can you move baby?" 

"mmm Yes" Louis said lifting his hips softly before falling back down. Repeating the motion building rhythm 

"You feel so good baby wrapped around me like this" Harry bit out gripping Louis’ harshly drawing a gasp from the others lips.

Leaning back grabbing Harry’s knees Lous changed the angle of his movements putting his body on full display and causing Harry to hit his prostate

"shit"

"Right there baby?" Harry asked thrusting up matching Louis’ movements.

"Yes yes, touch me please Harry" Louis begged as he rode Harry quick and hard. He could feel his stomach begin to coil he needed some friction on his neglected cock so bad it hurt. Tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"I’m sorry what was that?"

"Please touch me daddy, I need to come want to come so bad" Louis cried out begging.

Harry could hear the desperation in his voice

"No"

Louis whimpered loudly at Harry’s denial

"Come with me baby i’m close too" Harry said flipping them over quickly pushing Louis’ legs up to his chest pounding into him fiercely.

"Touch yourself baby come on"

Louis wrapped his hand around his aching member pumping in time with Harry’s thrust. 

Watching his boyfriend wank off with his swollen red lips, sweaty fringe hanging in his eyes and he just looked so wrecked. 

"Daddy can I c-come please" 

"Think you deserve it baby?" Harry bit out seconds away from his own orgasm.

"yes daddy, i’ve been so good please. Need to come please" 

"Alright baby come for me, let me hear you" 

Not even two tugs and Louis was coming hard all over his chest shouting loud for Harry, his vision whiting out and his thighs shaking

Louis tightening around him was enough for Harry to hit his peak as well. Three more quick thrust he came hard emptying into his boyfriend’s tight velvety heat filling him

"Fuck Lou" Harry moaned out as his thrust slowed bringing his lips down to Louis as he finished riding out his high. Both boys breathing heavily laying on top of each other limbs a tangled mess. Somehow Louis’ elf hat managed to stay intact. 

"Please tell me we’re keeping this" Harry asked thumbing the material

Louis smiled lazily “I was hoping you’d like it, so of course”

Smiling Harry curled into Louis’ side resting his head on his boyfriends chest sighing happily. Looking up at the clock seeing it was just a little bit after midnight.

"Happy Birthday Lou"

Louis groaned covering his face “I’m so old Harry”

"No, I still see that eighteen year old boy that I met not to long ago" 

Louis smiled kissing his cheesy boyfriend’s forehead. Still the same boy he fell in love with as well. 

"Those were the days"

Harry snuggled even closer yawning.

"Still are babe, love you"

"Love you too" Louis whispered sleepily into his boyfriend’s hair.

Maybe his birthday wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I'm horrible at endings so I apologize right now.  
> Kudo's and feed back is welcomed! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at ttomlinstyles


End file.
